


Spending the Night

by Mikotyzini



Series: One Shot Wonders [27]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gay Panic, Minor Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Mostly Freezerbros, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotyzini/pseuds/Mikotyzini
Summary: Weiss needs help deciphering a certain text...
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: One Shot Wonders [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672768
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Spending the Night

There were few things better than the silence and tranquility of an empty dorm room.

At least, that was Weiss' belief as she used the quiet moment to catch up on some long-overdue studying. Beacon's curriculum wasn't altogether challenging, but the sheer volume of work and responsibilities thrown their way made time management crucial. That was why, in these brief pauses, she called upon her utmost concentration to get as much done as possible. It wouldn't be long before -

A message arrived on her scroll, the soft chime cutting through her focus and immediately drawing her attention away from the chapter she'd been reading.

It used to be that she was excellent at ignoring messages on her scroll, but these days she found that much more difficult to do. Mostly because...she kind of liked the people messaging her now.

And when she saw the name on the screen, she smiled.

Discarding her textbook on the bed beside her, she picked up her scroll and said a silent thanks that Yang wasn't around to witness the smile. Weiss hadn't realized she did it until Yang (gleefully) pointed it out a while ago, but it wasn't something that could be helped - whenever Ruby sent Weiss a message, she smiled.

Opening the message, she read the words and -

And then read them again.

And then a third time, while her eyes widened and her heart started drumming in her chest.

' _Yang and Blake are gonna be out tonight - maybe we can...spend the night together?'_

Quickly deciding it was time for a study break, Weiss stared at her scroll and tried to decipher the words. Technically, by virtue of the two of them living in the same dorm room, she and Ruby spent _every_ night together. Yang and Blake's absence wouldn't change that, but it meant that Weiss and Ruby would have the room to themselves - for the entire night.

Now, Weiss wasn't a complete idiot when it came to romance. Sure, it took her far too long to admit her feelings for Ruby, but she wasn't utterly unaware. She was familiar with the colloquialism of 'spending the night together,' especially when used between two romantic partners. But Ruby couldn't possibly mean it _that_ way...could she?

When the door suddenly opened, Weiss dropped her scroll beside her and picked up her textbook instead - determined to appear studious in case Ruby was back early. When Yang walked inside, however, Weiss relaxed and set the book down in her lap.

"Hey Weiss!"

"Hi Yang," Weiss replied, watching her teammate casually flop down on Blake's bed. "How was the gym?"

"Oh, you know - same old."

"Destroying punching bags for fun?"

"Exactly."

Chuckling at the considerable expense she was racking up for the school, Yang looked at the textbook in Weiss' lap.

"What're you up to? Studying?"

The questions sent Weiss' mind snapping back to the message on her scroll - a message with several possible meanings, but only one that made her heart beat faster while a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Yes."

Opening the book, Weiss hoped Yang would take the hint and stop talking.

Thankfully, Yang was better at taking hints these days. With a nod, she left Weiss alone and picked up a magazine, which she started reading on Blake's bed. Meanwhile, Weiss looked at the book but didn't read a single word. Instead, she thought about the message still waiting for a response on her scroll.

' _Maybe we can...spend the night together?'_

She needed to respond soon so that Ruby wouldn't think the message was being ignored, but what was she supposed to say? The easiest answer might be a simple 'yes,' but what exactly was she saying 'yes' to? If it was what she thought it was, she needed more time to mentally prepare herself for...that next step in their relationship.

After an appropriate amount of time passed, Weiss flipped to the next page so Yang wouldn't realize she wasn't studying.

It wasn't like she had no desire to...do that. That wasn't the issue at all. She had _plenty_ of desire. What she lacked, however, was experience. And that made her...she didn't want to say nervous, but...anxious? Uncomfortable with the unfamiliar? She needed to do more research and prepare for that possibility, but she also needed to respond soon.

When Yang flipped the page of her magazine, Weiss glanced her way.

There were two people on this team with plenty of experience in this particular field - which Weiss had discovered through the unfortunate 'door wasn't locked' incident several months back - and one of them was Yang.

While Weiss would rather ask Blake, given that Blake wasn't directly related to Ruby, she didn't really have that option right now. Plus, Yang had been fine hearing about Ruby's first kiss, even though Weiss gushed about it for what felt like hours. Was it possible she'd be ok with this too? Technically, nothing had even happened yet. Weiss was only seeking advice on how to best...interact in a very intimate fashion...with Yang's little sister.

No, that was too weird.

"Uh...why're you staring at me?"

"No reason."

Weiss flipped another page of her book - as if she actually read it - but Yang closed her magazine and tossed it onto Blake's pillow.

"What's up?" she asked, leaning forward and putting her elbows on her legs.

Yang's expression right now was one of those that said 'you can tell me anything.' It was the 'mom face,' as the rest of them jokingly called it - the expression that made anyone believe they could trust Yang with anything. No matter what it was, she was on their side and willing to help.

Weiss certainly needed help. And who would she rather embarrass herself with - Yang or Ruby? Considering that Ruby was requesting a very intimate and...vulnerable...experience, Weiss was very much inclined to avoid as much embarrassment there as possible. Plus, Yang already teased her about Ruby enough as it was - this would just provide some new ammunition for a few weeks.

"You and Blake have been...intimate...for a while," Weiss said, watched Yang grin and lean back.

"Pretty sure you already knew that."

Wishing away the blush on her cheeks, Weiss cleared her throat and continued.

"The first time though - how did you...or did you, like - discuss it? Beforehand?"

When Yang's grin widened, Weiss felt her cheeks heating up towards dangerous levels of red.

"You mean did I ask her if she wanted to do it?"

_Of course_ Yang was crass and unbashful with this topic. The first time she and Blake 'spent the night together,' she lost much of her ability to feel shame - and apparently shame wasn't something that grew back over time.

"Yes," Weiss replied regardless. "Did you ask?"

"What makes you think I'm the one who asked?"

When Yang winked, Weiss blinked in surprise.

"You didn't? I just thought -"

"That I'm so desperate for her attention, of course I'm the one who initiated?"

"Well…"

Yang laughed at the non-answer, seeming amused rather than bothered by the assumption.

"To be fair, she asked me about five seconds before I would've begged her," Yang elaborated, again prone to divulging too much rather than too little information. "There wasn't much discussion though, it was just...a natural progression."

A natural progression...was that what this was? After spending so much time together, had Weiss and Ruby reached the point where it was natural to want to take things to step further? Natural enough that Ruby, of all people, was the one suggesting it?

Although, wasn't it always Ruby who pushed their relationship forward? Wasn't she the one who initiated their first kiss? First time holding hands in public? First time snuggling while watching a movie?

Come to think of it, it was Ruby leading them through all the phases of a typical relationship - why would this be any different?

"Why are you asking?" Yang asked, her eyes never leaving Weiss, and a little smile never leaving her lips. Knowing Yang, she'd probably already guessed what this was all about, but was giving Weiss the opportunity to put it into her own words.

"Ruby…" The admission made Yang grin, but Weiss pushed through her growing embarrassment. Ruby couldn't be the only one leading them forward - Weiss should be, and _could_ be, an equal member of their relationship.

"I think Ruby's been...thinking about it," Weiss managed to say. "And I'm just - a bit unsure of how to...move forward."

"Are you asking me for sex tips, Weiss?" The word instantly set Weiss' cheeks ablaze, but Yang just laughed. "Cuz I dunno if you wanna treat Ruby like Blake."

"No," Weiss quickly replied, shaking her head and praying for Yang to stop talking. "Not at all! I was just wondering how to...how to let her know that...I'm not opposed to it."

"I _knew_ you wanted to sleep with her!"

"Well…"

Weiss wanted to say something witty or sarcastic in response, but her mind failed her. The only words she could think to say went along the lines of 'well, of course,' but she wasn't going to tell that to Yang - at least, not right now.

"This is easy," Yang added. "Especially for you."

"What do you mean 'especially' for me?"

"You like to talk things out, right?" Yang explained, looking rather excited now. "So that's all you've gotta do! Message her and say you want to talk, then tell her you wanna _do_ _the do._ "

"Yang!"

"What?" Even though Weiss glared at her, Yang looked entirely too pleased with the situation. "You're the talker, so talk!"

Weiss couldn't tell if Yang was being annoying on purpose, but she did have a point. Weiss _was_ the talker - in the sense that she was prone to discussing plans and feelings. 'Discussing' but also...over-analyzing. If she sat down with Ruby, she could get a better sense of what exactly Ruby was ready for, and see if their desires matched.

She really hoped that they _were_ on the same page, but she was willing to do whatever Ruby was comfortable with. Even if Ruby was comfortable with...everything.

"I suppose…"

"You can do it, Weiss," Yang added with a genuine smile. "Ruby adores you, and you'd better adore her. Plus, you guys have been kissing _way_ more often recently - I seriously have no idea how you have the self-control."

"We aren't animals," Weiss retorted, but Yang merely shrugged.

"So will you message her?"

Glancing at her scroll, Weiss sighed and finally picked it up. The message from Ruby was the first thing on the screen after she unlocked it - still waiting for an answer. Ruby had already broached the conversation, now it was up to Weiss to respond in a way that kept the idea alive.

"What do I even say?" she asked, waving the device through the air.

"Well don't do it via text…"

"Of course not. But how do I tell her I'm...amenable to it?"

"Uh, just like that?"

"Right..." Staring at the message, Weiss allowed her fingers to hover over the screen while she struggled to find words.

"You know she really likes you, right?" Yang added. Weiss immediately looked up from her scroll and felt her heart skip in her chest.

"Really?"

" _Yes_ , Weiss," Yang said with a soft laugh. "You're all she ever talks about, and at least five times a day I have to hear about how attractive she thinks you are."

As a warm glow spread from her heart through her veins, Weiss looked at her scroll and smiled. She thought the same about Ruby, though it was Blake who often suffered through her gushing about how amazing Ruby was. And maybe, in that case, this shouldn't be as intimidating as Weiss was making it.

Taking a deep breath and looking at her scroll, she slowly typed out the words, ' _Yes, but let's talk when you get back'_ before pressing send.

As soon as the message disappeared from the screen, however, a soft chime rang out from across the room - and the grin fell right off of Yang's face.

"What was that?" Weiss asked, her brow furrowing and her suspicions growing when Yang shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Uh, nothing."

"Yang."

"Oh, that sound?" Chuckling nervously, Yang reached into her back pocket and pulled out a scroll. She then looked at it in surprise, as if she had no idea it was in her pocket this entire time. "Would you look at that - Ruby must've left her scroll with me by mistake."

When Yang smiled innocently, Weiss stared. For a few long seconds, she couldn't believe what her mind was trying to tell her.

That was Ruby's scroll in Yang's hand. Yang was holding Ruby's scroll. And Ruby's scroll was the one that sent Weiss the message that started all of this.

Folding her arms across her chest, Weiss gave Yang an expression that should clearly say 'I know what you did, and here's how happy I am about it.'

"You have three seconds to run."

Dropping the scroll on Blake's bed, Yang tore out of the room like her pants were on fire, not bothering to close the door while the sound of her laughter floated down the hall.

If Weiss hadn't been mortally embarrassed before, she certainly was now. All that worrying about not being ready...turning to Yang, of all people, for encouragement...and the message wasn't even from Ruby, to begin with.

It wasn't until a sigh slipped past Weiss' lips, however, that she realized she was disappointed. She was seriously annoyed with Yang, but also...disappointed.

Apparently, she was more prepared for this next step than she anticipated. Or maybe Yang's pep talk was more effective than expected. Either way, now Weiss wished that Ruby _had_ brought up the conversation…

But, just because Ruby hadn't didn't mean that Weiss couldn't.

Picking up Ruby's scroll and unlocking it (this was why Weiss told her to change her passwords more frequently…), Weiss deleted the last two messages to erase evidence of Yang's crime. After walking back to her bed and sitting down, she found her own scroll and typed a new message that Ruby would get when she returned from practice.

' _There's something I'd like to discuss with you tonight - just the two of us.'_


End file.
